Mi Maestro
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Mi primer fic de Hellsing! Alucard y Seras Victoria se plantean una pregunta que les hará "humanizarse". Con contenido lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Mi maestro

Toda la atmósfera estaba cargada de él, de su inconfundible aroma, de todo él a pesar de encontrarse tranquilamente sentado en una esquina de la habitación, jugando con la copa de vino antes de tomar otro sorbo, mirándome fijamente como si fuese la mayor de las distracciones. Podía sentir aquella mirada que atravesaba los cristales de sus gafas incluso a pesar de darle la espalda, mientras limpiaba mi arma.

Podía oír como cruzaba las piernas para cambiar de postura, otro sorbo y un terrible silencio que se mezclaba con aquel olor a sangre y muerte que mi maestro desprendía. La arrogancia personificada y yo, una boba que estaba atada a él, preguntándome si aquel ser aún conservaría algo de su ya olvidada humanidad.

A continuación se levantó, dio unas grandes zancadas por la estancia haciendo resonar sus botas, ahora parecía nervioso. Me di la vuelta para observarle, se había quitado el sombrero y sus gafas descansaban sobre la mesita en la que había dejado la copa de vino. Andaba de un lado a otro, haciendo ondear su abrigo rojo como la sangre que hacía brotar a sus enemigos, con las manos en la espalda. Debí de quedarme absorta, pues él de nuevo me miró fijamente.

- Agente – me dijo de pronto - ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

No se a qué venía eso, siempre hacía esas preguntas tan directas, bueno, que voy a contar si gracias a una de esas preguntas estaba yo aquí, con él. Primero me preguntó si era virgen y ahora quiere saber si me he enamorado, menuda lógica.

- No – respondí.

- Mejor así, los hombres son unos necios, eres demasiado vulnerable y te engañarían fácilmente.

Yo vulnerable, lo que me faltaba por oír.

- No lo creo, se valerme por mi misma, te recuerdo que era agente de policía.

Casi no había terminado la frase cuando observé que mi maestro ya no estaba enfrente mío, se apareció detrás de mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

- Bien, supongamos que soy un "humano aprovechado". ¿Qué hará la agente de policía?

Conocía la llave a la perfección, aquella que me permitiría librarme de una situación así, pero por alguna extraña razón las piernas me flaquearon al sentir los brazos de mi maestro rodeándome la cintura. ¿De verdad me estaba probando? Saqué la pistola que acababa de limpiar y le apunté a la cabeza sin mirarle. Mi maestro silbó de entusiasmo, al parecer le encantaban aquellas reacciones, cualquier reto podía ser un juego. Entonces me soltó mientras se reía a carcajadas.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

Automáticamente Alucard, mi maestro, dejó de reír y me observó con seriedad. Fue a la mesa y cogió el vaso para tomar otro sorbo de vino.

- ¿Acaso te interesa? – me dijo.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno porque… - en aquel momento no supe que decir y observé como mi maestro volvía a jugar con el vaso, tras unos segundos supe continuar – Porque tú eres lo único que tengo, mi única "familia"… ¿aunque es algo raro, no? Jaja… - mi risa sonó estúpida, pero ahora mi maestro me miraba con los ojos más abiertos, su boca ya no mostraba una sonrisa burlona, sino que la mantenía entreabierta, parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta. De nuevo se dejó caer en la silla y dio otro sorbo de vino.

- Hace mucho tiempo, ya ni lo recuerdo…

- Alucard – le llamé por su nombre y él me miró de nuevo sorprendido - ¿Acaso nosotros no tenemos ya el derecho de amar? ¿Estamos ya condenados a esta vida sin más recompensa que servir a nuestros amos? – dije mientras me miraba las manos, confundida. Siendo humana jamás había encontrado el amor, y ahora nadie podría llegar a quererme sabiendo en lo que me he convertido.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Mierda, olvidé que podía leer la mente…

- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? Pues porque en primer lugar tengo que beber sangre para sobrevivir, porque tengo que ir por ahí matando monstruos que… - comencé a decir furiosa.

- ¿Te arrepientes entonces de lo que hice? – me cortó. Observa esto, dijo mientras cogía mi pistola. Ante mis ojos, vi como mi maestro se disparaba en la cabeza. A los pocos segundos volvió en sí, la herida se había regenerado por si sola. Ya lo había visto más veces, cuando cumplíamos las misiones. - ¿Lo ves? Esto sí es una condena, la eternidad agente, es una losa demasiado pesada como para pasarla en soledad, por eso yo te…

Dejó la frase a medias, parecía asqueado. Antes de tomarse el siguiente sorbo de vino le detuve, la copa cayó al suelo. Casi sin pensarlo le besé con fuerza en los labios. Un impulso que me llevó a la locura de pensar que mi maestro era el único ser capaz en el mundo de entender lo que yo sentía.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a su autor original.

Autora: a continuación el lío, nudos de corbata que se deshacen en el aire, guantes manchados, ¿la locura? ¿el intento de humanizar al rey de los no-muertos?

Este es mi primer fic de Hellsing, próximamente cargado de lemon, si queréis que lo continúe, claro está^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tan solo pude sentir los fríos labios de mi maestro un par de segundos más. Alucard no hizo nada, supongo que le pillo tan de sorpresa como yo misma me sorprendí por haber reaccionado de aquella forma. Pero entonces se oyó un chasquido y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

Me moví tan deprisa que dudo que tanto Walter como Integra se hubiesen dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando me vieron yo me encontraba como antes, limpiando mi arma.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Integra mirando el vaso caído en el suelo, con el vino derramado.

- Nada – respondí más deprisa de lo que hubiese querido. Podía notar mi cara caliente, probablemente estaba colorada. Entonces para colmo de males, mi maestro se echó a reír, pero no de cualquier manera no, a carcajadas. Vi como Walter decía algo a Integra al oído y esta cambió radicalmente de tema.

- Tenéis una nueva misión, infiltraros en este hotel y destruir al objetivo – indicó mostrándonos unos papeles y fotografías que había depositado en la mesa. Debí de poner mala cara porque Integra me tranquilizó – No te preocupes, no será como aquella vez y no tendrás que ir en el ataúd, deberéis pasar desapercibidos para poder registraros en el hotel sin problemas y sin llamar la atención, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mirando a propósito a Alucard, el cual sonreía de satisfacción.

- Claro… sin problema, mi ama. Podríamos pasar perfectamente por una pareja de humanos enamorados, no lo crees ¿agente?

Toma golpe de efecto, toma mirada lasciva que me penetró como una de sus balas. Descarado, arrogante, obviamente no se lo va a tomar en serio.

Al llegar al hotel, me temblaban las piernas. Mi maestro se había metido en su papel y en lugar de sus ropas habituales se había puesto un sencillo traje y gafas de color oscuro. Lo peor de todo es que a mi me hicieron ponerme un vestido que me parecía hacer más mayor, este llegaba justo por las rodillas y era terriblemente feo, me escondía en mis gafas, igualmente oscuras y para coronar el conjunto, un sombrero ridículo cubría mi cabeza. Rogué para que no nos registrasen el equipaje, una maleta donde guardábamos nuestras armas.

- Tenemos reservada la suite y por favor… que nos sirvan el mejor vino que tengan. Estamos de luna de miel, ¿sabe?

Dicho esto se perfiló esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara y me atrajo hacia sí cogiéndome por el hombro. Creí morir de vergüenza. Aquella situación parecía divertirle mucho pero yo estaba muerta de miedo, así que decidí centrarme en la misión y en cumplir nuestro objetivo. En otra ocasión estuvimos en una situación parecida, pero ahora era bien diferente.

La suite era increíble, lujosa, lo que más me llamó la atención fue la cama, tan enorme que te podías perder en ella, estoy segura que incluso mi maestro cabía de sobra a lo largo. "Una cama, cero ataúdes", preferí en aquel momento no preguntar cómo haríamos para dormir. Como no se sabía exactamente cuando aparecería nuestro objetivo, se hizo reserva para tres días. "Tomarlo también como unas pequeñas vacaciones", había dicho Integra, pues sabía que eliminar al vampiro sería cuestión de segundos. También había un jacuzzi, televisor gigante con sonido envolvente y toda clase de lujos. Me gustaba mirar todo, abrir cajones, armarios, ver el surtido para el aseo que ponían a disposición de los huéspedes, todo. Encendí la tele, la apagué, comprobé que funcionaba todo. Estaba tan embelesada viendo todo que no me percaté que habían traído la botella de vino que Alucard había solicitado. No mostró interés en lo que le rodeaba, simplemente se sentó y comenzó a servirse de la botella.

- Me estás poniendo nervioso, para de una vez – me regañó.

- Lo siento, maestro. Es que esta habitación es increíble, en el baño hay un jacuzzi y…

Creo que ya debí hablar suficiente porque mi maestro se llevó la mano a la cabeza, exasperado, sería mejor no hacerle enfadar. Presentía que estaba más contento por la misión pero ante el personal del hotel solo actuaba. No sacaba el tema de aquel beso y yo no me atrevía a recordárselo. Agité la cabeza bruscamente, "ahora no hay que pensar en eso, Victoria", concéntrate en la misión.

- ¿Cuándo aparecerá nuestro objetivo? – se me ocurrió preguntar.

Antes de contestar, mi maestro parecía estar meditando la pregunta. Movió la copa y dio un largo sorbo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Victoria? – soltó de repente cambiando de tema.

Nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, obviamente estaba pensando en lo que me temía, ¿acaso le importaba realmente? Pero no supe qué responder, me había pillado totalmente desprevenida, sentí que me ardían las orejas y agaché la cabeza para no tener que mirarle. "Lo haría de nuevo, otra vez, y si fuese necesario 10 veces más, 100 veces, 1 millón, toda la eternidad". Eso me hubiese gustado contestarle pero fue demasiado tarde.

- Eres una estúpida y una ingenua. No se que pretendes pero yo no soy como esos idiotas humanos a los que puedes ablandar con tus encantos.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, le abofeteé sin dudarlo, incluso la copa que tenía en la mano se le cayó al suelo, las gafas se le quedaron torcidas. Mi corazón latía con furia, de todos los seres mediocres y arrogantes tuve que enamorarme del peor de todos. Tampoco me asombró su reacción, se echó a reír, igual que cuando le di el beso. Da igual lo que haga, no conseguiré nada. Después de carcajearse, me asustó mucho cuando rápidamente, y en una fracción de segundo, había tirado el sombrero y las gafas, me tiró a la cama y me apresó fuertemente por las muñecas, quedando encima de mí. Su pelo negro caía sobre mi cara y sus ojos estaban furiosos de ira, las piernas me comenzaron a temblar temiendo lo peor.

"Dios mío, va a matarme" fue lo primero que pensé mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Pude sentir su aliento, frío como el hielo, resoplando en mi rostro, tenía tanto miedo que no pude evitar orinar. Aquello fue peor pues mi maestro se dio cuenta, siguió riéndose como loco. Había conseguido provocarle, pero no de la forma que pretendía en un principio. Iba a morir ahí mismo, a manos de mi maestro, iba a morir…

- Por favor... si vas a matarme, hazlo rápido… - dije suplicante, aún con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas contenidas.

- ¿Matarte?

Ahora se rió más fuerte, pero no me soltaba.

- ¿Matarte dices? No seas ridícula, agente. Únicamente quiero comprobar algo…

¿Qué será lo que tiene que comprobar Alucard? ¿Cómo reaccionará Victoria? Muy pronto el tema comenzará a "arder" como en el mismísimo infierno.

Gracias a los que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario, que me anima a seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a su autor original.


End file.
